


Leigharry SuperBowl

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Leigharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[• AU Leigharry, nobody is famous, everyone is normal. I wrote this after the Super Bowl and forgot to post it on here...that was the worst Super Bowl of all time... Lol. Enjoy or not xD •]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leigharry SuperBowl

**Author's Note:**

> [• AU Leigharry, nobody is famous, everyone is normal. I wrote this after the Super Bowl and forgot to post it on here...that was the worst Super Bowl of all time... Lol. Enjoy or not xD •]

"Why are we even watching this?" Harry groaned from the chair in the living room, a hand over his eyes.

"Cause I wanna watch it, I thought you wanted to see it too?" Leigh-Anne asked from the kitchen as she poured a bag of crisps into a party bowl and brought them over near Harry. She sat at the end of the couch and laid her legs over Harry's lap, wiggling her sock covered toes.

"Oohh!" she smirked with the bowl in her lap. "You're upset Green Bay isn't in it, aren't you?" she tease, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"No," Harry lied and scoffed, truth be told, he was pretty upset about it. "They're not in it because they didn't want to be in it this year." 

"Good lie, Harry, good lie," she laughed. "That's what everyone says when their team doesn't make it to the Super Bowl... The Packers had a terrible season."

"What? No they didn't!" Harry argued, it wasn't their best season but it wasn't terrible.

Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes, "Week one they lost to the 49ers-"

"They're a good team!"

"because they couldn't stop Dawson. Week two they won against the Redskins because c'mon...it's the Redskins and they were at home. Week three they lost to The Bengals, who the hell loses to The Bengals??" she asked throwing a few crisps in her mouth and waiting for Harry's reply.

"It was a close game!"

"And Nugent showed up Crosby the entire time," she added unapologetically.

"Are you really going to go through their stats?" Harry sighed, he watched every game, he didn't want to hear about his team losing. Harry was, infact, a very sore loser.

"I don't have to, but seriously, The Bears, Eagles, The Giants, The Lions murdered you the second time around by 30! Plus ya barely beat the Falcons and The Cowboys!" she ranted, she didn't have any thing against Green Bay, they were a good team, but they weren't her team and Harry always forced her to watch the game with him.

She smirked at Harry's pained facial expression, he knew what she was about to say next.

"Don't even get me started on that loss to the Steelers," she said in a laugh.

"Whatever, you're only saying that because you have a thing for Palomalu!" Harry scoffed. "You do know he's married? With children??"

"So? He's also attractive with great hair!" Leigh-Anne sighed dreamily and looked at the ceiling. "Those curls!"

"I have curls, Leigh," Harry said running his hand through them. As if she really needed a reminder, she liked to play in his hair a lot more than you'd think; she loved putting his hair in ponytails.

"I know you do, but Troy's got that long, dark mane and I'd love to run my hands through it and get my fingers stuck when-"

"Okay!" 

"Alright, alright!" she chuckled. "Just one question.."

"What?"

That smirk was back...He hated that look, that was HIS look.

"How badly did it hurt when they lost the SECOND time to the 49ers AND lost the chance for the wild card while they were. AT. HOME?" 

Leigh-Anne cackled to herself when Harry let out a chocked sob, he'd taken the loss pretty hard that day and lost a hefty bet to Zayn. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was bet against Zayn. The guy could follow patterns and analyze them, plus he was the only person Leigh-Anne knew that could find Waldo on every page in under 30 seconds.

"Aww baby, it's okay," she cooed sitting up and rubbing her boyfriends back now that he had hunched over to cry in his hands. "You're team will get it next year, don't cry."

"I'm not crying because of that," Harry sniffled brushing off her hand and wiping his eyes.

"Then why are you crying? You know I'm just taking the piss.." 

"Because I've created a monster!" Harry cried out dramatically. "You never cared for American football until we got together, I taught you everything you know about it and now you've turned against me!"

"Oh..." she said quietly before cackling again. "You twit! I thought I actually hurt your feelings!"

"You did! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side, but I like my team and you like yours," she shrugged. "And when the Packers win, you're happy and I'm happy with you."

"And when they lose?"

"And when they lose, I laugh," she said casually.

"That's not being on my side, Leigh," Harry chided softly.

"Yes it is! You won't appreciate a victory if you haven't had a loss!" she said cheerfully.

Harry slapped his forehead, "Why are we even arguing about this?"

"Cause you're upset Green Bay lost to the-"

"Yes, yes! I remember now, don't remind me!" he interjected rudely.

"Alright, now that we're all up to speed here...who do you have? Broncos or Seahawks?" Leigh-Anne asked curiously, Zayn had already given her his input on who would win, but anything could happen on the field.

"I'll go with Denver, Peyton's offense has been phenomenall this season," Harry said confidently.

"I'm going with Seattle," she stated just as confident, if not more so than Harry had.

"Why? Peyton has more experience than Wilson! Russell is going to freeze up when the stampede comes, guaranteed," Harry argued.

"The team with the best offense in the Super Bowl always lose, Harry! Seattle's defense is too solid, Peyton won't be able to break it," she said rolling her eyes. "Plus Russell Wilson is kinda cute," she said low enough so he couldn't hear her.

"Really?"

"Yes really, Harold," she huffed. 

"Wanna bet?" he asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"Feel like losing?" she shot back with a raised brow.

"I'm not going to lose, Peyton has this game in the bag," he laughed. "This is going to be like a scrimmage!" 

"That's a lot of bravado coming from a guy who's team lost to The Bengals," Leigh-Anne jabbed. "The Bengals!" she said just to rub it in.

"What are we betting? And before you say anything, let me remind you that Seattle has the home advantage here," she added.

Harry muttered something about his team being cheated during that game before answering. "I want two blow jobs after the game if I win."

"Okay," she agreed. "And if Seattle spanks Denver like I know they will, I want..." she hummed in thought. "I want to roleplay, and I want you to have lockjaw."

"What? That's not fair!" Harry protested.

"How come it isn't? You don't know how long it takes for you to cum when I give you blowjobs! You take forever and a day, Harry! And it's not because I'm bad at it," she snapped. He had this orgasm denial kink where he'd stop himself from climaxing and she couldn't stand it, she just wish he would hurry up.

"I'll give you ten minutes and role play...and I'm not dressing up this time!" Harry said feeling his cheeks filling with heat. He had enjoyed it last time, but his pride as a man had taken a massive hit when he put on that costume.

"You're gonna dress up if I win! I picked out this cowboy outfit and these tight black, leather pants-"

"Okay! Yes to the leather, no to the cowboy outfit. If you want a cowboy to ride, call Liam, I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige," Harry said sarcastically in his best southern accent.

Leigh-Anne smiled wickedly at the thought and licked her lips, Liam did make a nice looking cowboy. He had dressed up as one a few years back and if she wasn't in a commited relationship with Harry, she would've ripped the chaps he'd worn that night, clean off his persons. But Leigh-Anne slowly reached in her pocket for her phone just to get a reaction from her boyfriend anyways because teasing Harry was just too fun.

"Leigh, no! Don't ring him!"

"Wasn't going to, I was going to text him," she corrected sticking her tongue out and looking at the Telly. "Okay, hush! It's about to start!"

"But I'm not even-"

"Shh!" she said putting her finger to her lips and Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back. "It's the Queen!"

"Not our Queen," Harry retorted.

"Be quiet! Queen Latifah is everyone's Queen!" she said watching her sing and screamed when the next thing came on. Harry covered his ears quickly, there was no reason for her to do that, and she could hit some really high notes so yeah...she shouldn't scream. Unless its something bad, the she should scream.

"The bloody hell are you-"

"Shut up!" She yelled eyes on the screen watching the trailer. "He's so hot.."

"Who?" Harry looked at the TV unimpressed. "Captain America??" Comic books were never really his thing, he left that to Louis, Liam and Zayn.

"Yes! Chris Evans is so fit! Look at him!" she demanded. 

"I am, and he's-"

"Hush, Harold! Look at those arms!"

Harry sighed shaking his head and concluding that it would be best if he stayed quiet.

"Okay, okay. I'm good, I'm calm, I'm good," Leigh-Anne said trying to calm herself down, "Gonna go see that with Louis when it comes out!"

"Yeah, have fun," Harry mumbled watching them introduce the two teams, Harry was more interested in the lady who came in on the horse.

They watched the teams line up before the start of the American anthem and exchanged a look, "Why don't we ever stand up during their anthem?" Leigh-Anne asked, curiously.

"Because is their anthem, Leigh," Harry snorted, "And if you haven't noticed, we're not American."

"You're disrespectful, I bet you don't even know our anthem!" 

"We have an anthem?" Harry asked dumbly looking at her.

"You're an idiot, a disrespectful idiot," she laughed leaning forward when he leaned in for a quick kiss before the coin toss, they never were too intimate or couple-y during football games.

"I call tails!"

"I guess I get heads," Harry smirked to himself. "Yeah, I get heads..." he said again but slower and more suggestively.

"Get away from me with that, I'm the one who's gonna get any head when this game is over," Leigh-Anne taunted. "Yes! It's tails!" she yelled.

And it all escalated from there.

When Peyton slipped up and caused the first turnover, Leigh-Anne cheered and placed the bowl of crisps on the table before she spilled them over. A few plays later Harry couldn't believe his eyes, Denver was already losing 5-0 and it had only been five minutes into the game!

Leigh-Anne screamed, "Go Harvin!" and "Let's go Chancellor!" so loudly in his ear that Harry knew he'd have to get his hearing checked sometime that week from her yelling and screaming.

She had stopped her cheering momentarily as the "Need For Speed" trailer came on, she didn't care for it, but it seemed like it would be an okay movie. The next commercial however had her in stitches, the one about it not being that guys day because his team wasn't in the Super Bowl and how it was like watching the girl he liked dance with another guy for hours. That had Harry all over it and she told him so, and him being Harry meant he gave her another lame excuse about why Green Bay didn't make the Super Bowl this year.

"Why is #94 so big?!" Leigh-Anne asked when he made a tackle on a Seahawks player that looked like it hurt.

"That's his job to be big when he's on defense," Harry chuckled.

"Ugh," Leigh-Anne said disgustedly when Marshawn Lynch was passed the ball. "I didn't like him when he played for the Bills, but after he left he did so much better."

"Leigh, why do you even watch football?" Harry asked out of pure curiousity. Sure he kind of forced it on her when they first started dating, but if she really didn't like it he wouldn't have made her watch it with him.

"That's easy," she paused for dramatic effect, "because of how good their bums look!"

"That's padding, Leigh," Harry sighed to himself, leave it to his girlfriend to only watch football so she could check out the players arses.

"I know, but some of them still have great bums!"

After a few flags, a field goal and a fumble, Leigh-Anne was back to being the captain of Seahawks cheerleaders once more. 

"Yes!" she yelled jumping off the couch and throwing her hands up in the air. "I know you saw that turnover, Harry! Chancellor was right there and BAM! Petyon gave it right to him! Seattles ball! Suck it!"

After two more plays, Seattle had scored and kicked a field goal making it 15-0 and Leigh-Anne hadn't stopped goading him.

"You're so losing this bet. I hope the pants I picked out weren't too small," she said grinning from ear to ear, she made sure they'd be a tight fit.

"The game isn't over yet, you can calm down," Harry said rolling his eyes, she always got excited about the games but this was a bit over the top...even for her.

"What?! No! Chancellor can't be hurt!" she yelled ignoring her boyfriend and watching the player as he laid on the ground. "He's like...Kevin Garnett! They could be brothers, do you see how tall he is and the length of his wingspan??"

Harry sighed and shook his head, it was Liam's fault that she even knew the names of any basketball players.

"He'll be alright, just take him out for a few minutes," she continued now watching a Broncos player run. "Get him! What are you doing?!"

"They aren't stoping Welker, he's gone!" Harry said excitedly for the first time since the game had started. "Shit," he swore when a flag was thrown.

"Fuck, that little guy is fast..." Leigh-Anne muttered looking at the clock. "Yes! Halftime is coming up! Time goes by fast when one team refuses to play."

"Oh yeah...The Red Hot Chilli Peppers are performing," Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but more importantly, Bruno Mars! He's so bloody- Yes!" she screamed cutting off her own sentence. "Interception! Touchdown, bitch! Touchdown!!"

"Oh fuck," Harry sighed. "22-0, Peyton, what is wrong with you??" He was never going to get his double blowjob at this rate! 

"I told you he can't break Seattle's defense!" Leigh-Anne said giving him a playful shove. "Get me another slice of pizza out the kitchen, please?"

"Why?" 

"Because I asked nicely and because Denver is losing like I said they would?" she asked innocently and Harry chuckled bitterly getting up, this was a upsetting first half if you asked him.

"Am I missing anything?" he called from the kitchen putting a few pieces of pizza on a plate, hearing them up and bringing the bottles of Pepsi and Coco-Cola out of the fridge.

"A flag and a fumble. Five yard penalty on Denver," she reported over her shoulder, watching the final seconds on the clock wind down.

"That's a no," Harry said back coming to sit down next to her again. "Here," he handed her the plate and watched her smile.

"Thanks," she kissed him quickly and he watched her eat, she was so messy, but only on game days.

When they announced that Bruno was about to preform, Harry thought she had fainted when they actually showed him.

She let out the highest pitched scream he had ever heard and just blanked out for a second. He cautiously poked her arm and she sprang back to life dancing and singing along to every line, he had to have the most entertaining girlfriend in the world. Leigh-Anne had tried to get Harry to dance with her but he declined with a,

"I don't see what the big deal is. He's like an Elvis/Michael Jackson rip off!"

Leigh-Anne gasped loudly and turned towards him, pointing a finger. "You take that back!"

"What?" Harry laughed. "Look at him! The hair is so Elvis, and him and his band look like Jackson 5 knockoffs!"

"You're just jealous," she replied, her eyes watching Bruno dance and jump around. Ew. The Red Hot Chilli Peppers just killed the momentum Bruno had worked up.

"Of what? His hair? Zayn pulls that look off everyday!" Harry said still laughing.

"No, because he's an amazing vocalist and performer, that's why. I mean, he's a songwriter, he sings, dances and he can play multiple instruments! And his skin complexion makes me want to see if he tastes like-"

"The hell, Leigh?" Harry interrupted. "You keep talking about every other guy and how attractive he is, seriously, are you not attracted to me anymore??" 

"What?" she laughed, Harry was crazy, of course she was attracted to him!

"I heard that comment about Wilson before the game started!" 

"Harry, calm down. Of course I'm attracted to you, I love you! I'm just saying that those are fit blokes too, that's all," she explained.

"Okay, but how would you feel if I sat here and talked about how fit Scarlette Johanson is?" Harry asked.

"I'd agree with you," she shrugged.

"Okay, what about someone like Jennifer Lawrence?" He wondered.

Leigh-Anne nodded enthusiastically, "I'd bang her too."

"Rihan-

"I'd definitely bang her," Leigh-Anne said with a sly grin and kissed Harry softly.

"But you're the only person I want to bang forever and ever, okay?"

Harry sighed and nodded, he couldn't help it that sometimes his insecurities got the best of him. 

"I want to bang you forever and ever too...now can we please stop saying 'bang?'" he asked with a smile.

"Wait, one more time?" she asked and Harry almost rolled his eyes, he knew she was about to-

"You'll be banging on my chest! Bang! Bang! Gorilla!" she sang happily with a huge smile.

"Done?" 

"I'm done."

_x

The beginning of the third quarter was just a miserable as the rest of the game had been.

The Seahawks scored another touchdown making it 29-0, and though Harry knew at this point that there was no hope of him winning the bet and that his ass would sweat in those leather pants, he still kept up the banter just for the hell of it. Plus her knowledge of football was such turn on...but he'd never tell her that.

"He is pretty short.." Harry mumbled in reply to an announcer.

"He's 5'11, that's not short, Harry. You're not even that tall!" Leigh-Anne said back biting into another piece of pizza and almost getting sauce on herself.

"I mean he's short for a quarterback, usually they're atleast 6'3 or something," Harry replied. "And either way I'm taller than you and that's all that really matters. I know you like it when I take you against a wall so.." he trailed off and winked at her.

"Just keep talking and you're going to be stuck in those leather pants forever," she giggled when Harry's jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"Hey, look! Liam's dad is on TV!" 

Not really. It was David Beckham (close enough) in the H&M commercial and he was flexing and stripping down to his-

Leigh-Anne looked away from the screen for Harry's sake, it took a lot of will power, but she knew she could always watch it on YouTube later.

"You can look at him, Leigh. Watching him strip by myself is kinda weird," Harry patted her thigh and rubbed it. "He's a footie God and he's not an America bloke, so I approve of this one," he chuckled.

She looked and caught the part where his underwear was ripped off and bit her lip. This was going to be her favorite Super Bowl commercial.

When the fourth quarter started Harry was ready to oil himself up, squeeze into the pants she had bought and get this sweet torture over with. It was 36-8 and there wasn't anything Peyton Manning could do in 15 minutes against the Seattle defense. Though the one Coco-Cola commercial with the kid who kept running brought a smile to Leigh-Anne's face, he knew she had to be thinking about her nephew, Kailum, and he was glad he hadn't missed that.

Baldwin scored another touchdown for Seattle and the kicked a field goal for an easy 43-8 score and Leigh-Anne was doing her signature victory dance around their flat.

"Those pants are in a green bag in the closet," she sing-songed to him still prancing around showboating. Harry almost said something about it, but she had learned it from him, he was ten times worse when Green Bay would win.

With only five minutes left, and an obvious winner, the trophy had been brought onto field. Gatorade had been dumped on the coach, Pete Carroll, twice, there was an ankle injury for Richard Sherman -it's must've been karma or something- and Denver fumbled the ball. 

Game.

"Alright Harry, I want that tight ass in those pants when I get in there," Leigh-Anne purred slipping her phone from her pants. "But I've gotta call Jade about something really quick, so play with yourself while you wait."

Harry nodded mutely taking out his own phone and looking for a name in his contacts.

"Zayn?" Leigh-Anne asked when he answered.

"Yeah."

"They won! You're a genius!" she praised. "I owe you one!"

Zayn chuckled on his end. "Just take a few pictures for me, yeah?"

She smirked and nodded though he couldn't see her. "I can do that," she said and hung up.

Harry waited for and answer and received a, "Yo."

"They won!" Harry said quietly into the phone so Leigh-Anne wouldn't hear.

"Told you they were gonna win," Zayn said on the other line.

"I know, but now I'm going to suffocate my nuts off in these pants Leigh got me!" Harry hissed.

"Hey, man, you know how this thing works and you picked the wrong team," Zayn laughed and hung up.

Yes, because if there was one thing you didn't do, it was bet against Zayn.

__xx

**Author's Note:**

> How exactly do you end stories about the Super Bowl? I have no idea lol. Honestly, Leigh-Anne was me the entire time xD lol.
> 
> Russell Wilson made history, he's the second African American BQ to win the Super Bowl and he got Seattle their first Super Bowl win! I think it was a sleepless night in Seattle for a lot of people ;) haha
> 
> Outtie! xx


End file.
